


As you wish

by SetteLupe



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comic strip, Fanart, Humor, rope swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetteLupe/pseuds/SetteLupe
Summary: You always have to be careful what you wish for: there is a risk in being heard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a better quality image: http://settelupe.deviantart.com/art/As-You-Wish-656262319  
> Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kssD4L2NBw0


End file.
